theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Smolder
Smolder is a female dragon who is Astrid Hofferson's Padawan. Who later gains a Deadly Nadder, named . Backstory Smolder was among many of the Jedi Dragons in the Dragon lands as she was often tasked on very tough missions as her toughness was in play with her Lightsaber combat skills. But then, she and her Zarbrak comrade: Master Dasra were assigned to reinforce their troops on the " " system. But several weeks had gone by, when suddenly all their clones turned against them and opened fire on them. But Smolder and Dasra were some of the most skilled Jedi present and were able to counter-act all of the turned Clones, killing them all. Then soon a Republic Cruiser flew in, where it was carrying several Griffon Jedi, including a Jedi Youngling, named Gallus. At first, they didn't get along but they soon warmed up to each other, becoming friends. But then Darth Vader and the 501st legion came to the planet, Dasra took Gallus and Smolder to the cruiser, as the remaining Griffon Jedi stayed behind to hold off Vader. As they made their travels they soon came to a close system where they Bio Smolder continues to stay at the Jedi Temple Housing with her friends. When Gallus and his friends were on their way to the Jedi temple Rec room to rest, they were surprised to find some newcomers. Silverstream then went to go and meet them but Ocellus stood in front of her, stating it would be rude to interrupt her Cousin's tour. But Silverstream insisted on meeting them, as Smolder had to hold her back by the tail. Silverstream managed to pry herself loose but sent Ocellus flying into the back of Mrs. Calloway. As the timid changeling apologized and expected them to yell at her, but instead was met with some nice greetings as Grace called her a little cutie. Edd kindly offered some of the cookies from their stand, which Ocellus hesitantly took but upon taking one bite, she started to devour them very swiftly. Then the rest of the crew made themselves present, as Yona was interested to meet Yakkity, but both confirmed they were not related. As Gallus was at first unsure of what to make of the newcomers, but then he introduced himself, but upon saying he was gonna be like Anakin Skywalker one day, the Eds were confused since they had no clue who Anakin was. Personality Smolder is portrayed as tough and competitive, similar to most dragons, however, she opens up and becomes much friendlier overall. When first meeting the Eds, Smolder was unsure of what to think of them. However after hearing the Suffering the Eds suffered from, Smolder gained a new respect for them, being a younger sister herself, she knew that she would never belittle or enslave her family. Physical Appearance Smolder is orange with purple scales, turquoise eyes and horns on both sides of the head. Like other grown-up dragons, she has a pair of wings. Main Weaponry *Fire Orange Lightsaber *Assault Bowcaster *2 Ruger Redhawk Revolvers Skills and Abilities Fire skills: Strength: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: '''Marksmanship: '''One of Smolder's greatest skills besides her fire, Lightsaber combat, and Force Skills are her marksmanship skills. Where she dual-wields high-caliber revolvers with deadly accuracy, even sometimes performing trick shots in most cases. And because of her dragon strength, Smolder is able to fire a bowcaster with no trouble, even being able to shoot TiE Fighters, Shadow Fighters, Dogfighters, or any other enemy aircraft in the air. '''Piloting Skills: '''Smolder is also shown to be a very skilled pilot. But her highest skills are shown in , where she, Gallus, Gabby, and Zina hijacked TiE Fighters (which were from all the way from The Galactic Empire's age) in the hanger they were standing in their firefight with the Nightmare forces that engaged them. '''Martial Arts: '''Living in the Dragon lands, Smolder was taught martial arts by many other Dragons and Ember herself. Where when faced with Foes slightly bigger or of equal size, Smolder is able to contend with them with high skills. Her martial arts are shown deeply in " " where she engages Sarah to a Fist/Boxer fight, and while Sarah had boxing classes, Smolder had the advantage since she was taught several other forms of martial arts. Being able to block all of Sarah's punches and kicks, then delivering her own with better skill. Smolder could even catch Sarah's punch throws in the mid-swing, then deliver it back with a more powerful blow. Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Competitive Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Comedians Category:Pilots Category:Sisters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Padawan Learners Category:Jedi Commanders Category:356th Nadder Battalion Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Blaster Users Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Claw Squadron Category:Martial Artists Category:Bludgenoers Category:Dragon Riders Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap Category:Lightsabermen Category:Brainwashed/Possessed Characters Category:Characters Brainwashed by King Ghidorah